


Shut Up

by nappernotts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flirting, Kinda Feelings Realization, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suggestive Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappernotts/pseuds/nappernotts
Summary: A late-night call with Sapnap leads to some flirty remarks, and it makes George realize that something might be up with his feelings about the brown-haired man.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [ship prompt](https://twitter.com/Shimimori/status/1351878335001993219)  
> this is mostly just self-indulgent. im a sucker for sapnap making george flustered

As George opened photoshop on his computer, several aggressive clicks came from the other side of the call. He looked at his second monitor for a second, willing the sound to stop. It eventually did, though not as quick as he’d hoped.

He looked back down at his computer, meeting his own face behind a green screen. He was currently trying to edit a thumbnail for a highlight video that he had been putting off for a while. It was really important that he finish this soon, as he hadn’t put out a video in about two months

After poking around a bit with the lighting and filters, he found he was satisfied with that part. Right before he clicked on the automatic remove background option, he heard a few clicks again, making him jump and miss the button. He sighed, annoyed.

“What are you doing?”

He heard another click. “I’m playing bedwars, I told you before we started the call,” Sapnap informed him, his voice gravelly. Probably because it was 1 am for him.

“Well, could you be quieter? I’m trying to focus.” George huffed.

Sapnap mumbled something before he heard more excessive clicking. “I can’t just not fight when people are attacking me. My mouse is just loud.”

“You should get a different mouse, idiot.” He hears more clicking and he groans. “Oh my god, can you please stop?”

“You could just leave the call you know. You were the one who wanted to call me while you edited in the first place.”

It was true, he did ask Sapnap to call him. In his defense, Dream was sleeping.

Though, in the back of his mind, he knew that even if Dream was awake, he still would’ve asked Sapnap.

“You’re just addicted to me, I know,” Sapnap said, and George could hear the smirk on his face.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up.”

Sapnap snickered. “You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid.” 

George froze for a second before a light blush spread across his cheeks. The subtle flirtiness and the gravel that his tone portrayed was enough to make him bury his head in his hands. He sputtered for a second, and he heard Sapnap laughing in the background

“Why the hell would you say that?!” George shrieked. “You’re so annoying!”

“Aww.” Sapnap cooed. “You sound so cute when you’re flustered, Gogy.”

“Shut up.” George groaned.

“I can just imagine your cute face right now. All red and pretty, just because of a few simple words.” And George can imagine how smug Sapnap is right now. What the hell was he doing? How did they get from bickering to this?

If it was even possible, his face heated up even more. “Sapnap, stop, you’re so- what is your problem?!”

The other man giggles. “Alright, I’ll stop. But you are very cute when you’re flustered- AAA!” George cringes at the loudness, as he hears Sapnap frantically clicking his mouse, most likely trying to ward off some player.

“You- You can’t just-” George stuttered, still a bit in shock at Sapnaps words. “How am I supposed to move on from that?!”

“Why is it affecting you so much, hm?” Sapnap asked. “Dream does this with you all the time.”

“Yeah, well that's different!” He protests.

“How?”

“I-” George stops himself. Why is he so flustered? With Dream, he just brushes it off, but now, with Sapnap, he can’t stop blushing.

“I-it’s late. It’s 6 am for me. I’ve been up all night trying to edit this video.” He finally settles on. He doesn’t want to think about what he could possibly be feeling right now.

“What?!” Sapnap yelps. “George, you should sleep!”

“I haven’t finished the thumbnail yet though. I will afterward.” He says though he doesn’t go back to working just yet.

“You can save it for tomorrow! There’s no need to stay up this late because of it.”

“You’re not my dad, I can do whatever I want.” George scoffs.

“You’d still call me Daddy though.” Sapnap teases. He can tell there’s a smile on his face from his tone of voice.

George rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are painted pink. “I hate you so much.” He deadpans.

The other giggles a bit, before going silent for a second. It’s followed by a groan. “Well, now that I lost my bedwars game, I’m gonna flirt with you until you go to sleep.”

“What? Don’t, that’s stupid-”

“Aw, what? Do you not want me to tell you that you have such pretty eyes? Or that your sleepy giggles make my heart warm? Or that-”

“Shut up! I’ll go to bed, you moron!” George yells while Sapnap chuckles in the background. George blushes and huffs. “You’re so stupid.”

“I know, now go to bed. You can finish your thumbnail when you wake up.” Sapnap tells him.

George closes his photoshop before speaking again. “Okay, I’m going.” He looks over to his second monitor to log out of his discord. “Goodbye, Sapnap. Thanks for keeping me company, even though you were a pain in the ass most of the time.

“Goodnight, Georgie. I love you!” The younger replies and George can hear the fondness in his tone.

He smiles softly. “Love you too, Sappy.”

A dull ping is heard as he leaves the call, and George closes the tab, before sinking down in his chair. A warm feeling spreads across his chest as he continues to smile. He does love Sapnap, he knows. In what way he loves him, well. He can think about that after he sleeps.


End file.
